


Sacrifice

by AlexandraUdinov144



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I can't believe I found this, I wrote this the day after 3x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraUdinov144/pseuds/AlexandraUdinov144
Summary: I wrote this the day after 3x07 aired and I remember being devastated. However this is a fix-it piece but it is more John centric. This is my first time posting on Ao3 so be nice. Heda Lexa for life.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, I was cleaning out my computer and I found this piece of writing. It was written the day after we lost Lexa, I realized that I had finished it but in my grief I didn't post it. So here it is... ps. I'm new, be nice to me, please. PEACE OUT YA'LL

AN: I still can't even begin to process last nights episode. I'm utterly devastated. I still have no words to express how I feel.

John Murphy prided himself on his ability to survive. All throughout his time in space and on the ground he survived. He had problems with almost every one he came across, except Clarke Griffin. She was a leader a true leader. He never had a problem with Lexa, or the Commander. Whoever she was. She was a leader doing what was best for her people.

Looking back John thought maybe he could have been a good leader like both of them. Maybe in another life, one in which his instinct to survive didn't drive him. A life where the choices he made didn't only benefit himself and his continued survival. But they were for his people.That is what made Lexa and Clarke good leaders even if they at times, mainly Clarke couldn't see that. It is their ability to sacrifice everything including themselves and their souls for their people, who would never truly know the inner turmoil and hurt it caused them. In his own people's case, their ignorance and arrogance would never allow them to to see the extent of Clarke's demons. Demons she faced and kept so that her people could survive.

Looking now at the scene in front of him, the man who had been torturing him, holding a gun to Clarke. Who when she had seen him, the man who shot Raven Reyes, gone with Finn and not stopped him when he shot those grounders, and so much more. Had run right to him, and wanted to make sure he was okay. " Titus what is this?" She asked the bald man. " I'm sorry Clarke" He said raising the gun higher. " Wait I'm leaving, right now Octavia is waiting. " Titus shook his head. " You make her weak" He yelled. " She'll know it was you" Clarke tried once again. 

All the while John had been working on the loose ties. " No she won't she'll think he did it " Titus said pointing to John. " Titus please" In that moment John broke free and Titus began shooting. His aim terrible, Clarke threw a chair catching Titus in the face distracting him. The door opened and Lexa was there at the same time Clarke was. It was almost as if time slowed. John saw Lexa's eyes, the panic and concern, the love. 

He was moving before he knew it, he saw it before they did. " Clarke!" He called out moving in front of her and Lexa. It knocked the breath out of him, lodging itself deep into his chest. Things seemed to happen quickly, he stumbled back into Clarke, who caught him. Guards came rushing in dragging Titus from the room. John felt hands pushing him gently to the bed. " Murphy, listen to me, look at me." Clarke's voiced called from above him. 

He felt coldness creeping through him, and blood seeping out of him. " Clarke" He said roughly. " Thank you" He said. She looked at him " What?" she said stopping her motions of attempting to stop the bleeding. "For not leaving me to die when we first landed, and for every time after." He addressed Lexa now. "I never said it, but I'm sorry for what I let Fin do. It was wrong, I'm sorry" He let out a shallow breath. "John" Clarke breathed out. 

It was the first time some one had said his name that didn't make him feel worthless. When Jaha said it, he contemplated shooting the man's face off. However, now, with a bullet in his chest that he took for someone else, hearing his name from Clarke made him feel good about something he had done. " They won't ever know what you do for them, and the fact you both still lead as well as you do is pretty cool. That takes a lot." He said softly, his vision fading. 

" Wait John, stay with me" Clarke said. Despite all he had done he was one of hers, one of the 100. His time on earth was filled with pain and suffering and judgment. Yet he survived, and didn't let it change him in a negative way. She had failed him in a way " I'm sorry John, I.." She didn't know what to say to him. " Its okay Princess, I left, there wasn't much you could do" She smiled fleetingly at the nick name. " Make this all right, figure out the city of light bull shit. Clarke they have the 13th ark station. The chips Jaha is handing out take you to the city of light so he says" John paused to cough.

" Make peace Clarke" He whispered the pain gone from his body, and a cold settling in its place. " Do what has to be done to get peace Clarke, or none of it matters" Lexa who had been silent up to this point stepped forward. " Forgive me John Murphy kom Skiakru, you would have never been subject to this had I know you were here. We will have peace." She said her voice strong and clear. " Good" He said no more. His eyes fixed on nothing. " Yo gomplei stey odon" Clarke whispered. 

The shock of the events in the past hour sent Clarke's mind reeling. It was only a short while ago that Lexa and her were wrapped together happy and in love. Now John Murphy lay dead from a bullet that was meant for Clarke that would have hit Lexa had John not been there. Clarke takes a moment to think about him, out of all of the original 100 John Murphy surprised her. He changed the course of her life constantly, making decisions that often put the group in trouble. Constantly challenging the flow of society, always having to survive, but never having time to live. 

In his last moments of life John Murphy had once again altered the entire course of Clarke's life. He decided to sacrifice his chance at survival so that Clarke could one day live. So that others might have a chance to survive, to grow, and to live. He died as he lived really, making a choice to do what was best for survival. Except this time, it wasn't for him.


End file.
